


The Lone Traveler

by WolfKomoki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deo Agent Barry Allen, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: After the Killer Frost incident, one thing becomes clear to Barry: Cisco hates him.  After using the tachyon device to get to Earth-38, Barry throws it through the breach to Earth-1, watching as the breach closes, trapping him on Earth-38. Now stranded on Earth-38, Barry settles into his new life: as the newest agent to the DEO.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash and Supergirl are both owned by The CW.

         

 

 

 

 

 

Barry has been staring at the snow in the window for a while, just watching it fall. He’s currently sipping on some Eggnog, watching his favorite Christmas movies from his childhood. He’s currently covered in some blankets, trying to keep warm in this cold. He still remembers when he almost froze to death in Caitlin, or rather Killer Frost’s hands. Cisco didn't even care that Barry's life was in danger when Killer Frost froze him. He just ran straight to her, without even stopping to make sure that he was alright. He just told him to start vibrating, and assumed that Barry would be fine. It was that day that Barry knew one thing: Cisco couldn’t care less whether he lives or dies, he hates him that much.

  “Screw this.” He muttered, grabbing the tachyon device from the locked box he kept it in. He had told himself that he would never use it again, but today was the day that he stopped caring. After putting on his suit, he puts the device in the chest plate, and that’s when he quickly wrote a note for Cisco.

_Well Cisco, I’m finally giving you what you want. I know how much you hate me, how much you wish that I was dead, how much you despise me. Don’t worry, you’ll never have to see me again, not that you care of course. You couldn’t care less whether I was alive or not, so it’s not like you’ll care when you read this letter. Why am I writing this you ask?_

_Well, to be honest, I don’t know. I guess in a way, I’m writing this to spite you. You were my friend once, but now? Well, it’s obvious that you hate me. Why else would you have cared so little when my life was in danger?_

_You didn’t care when Killer Frost froze me, you just ran straight to her, not even bothering to stop and make sure that I was alright. You just told me to start vibrating, and assumed that I would be just fine. Yep, you guessed it: I’m leaving. I’m leaving, and you’ll never have to see me again, happy? Who am I kidding, of course you are. You’re probably saying good riddance whilst reading this letter. Not that you will, but don’t come after me._

_I’m tired of being chastised for a simple mistake made in a moment of weakness. I was grieving too, but did you care about that? No. You called me a terrible person because I went back in time to fix what was broken, and got my family back. You called me a terrible person because I went back in time and saved my mother._

_You called me selfish for saving my family, and you accused me of murdering Dante, when it was a drunk driver that killed your brother. You’ve spent months tearing me down, and you know what? I’m sick of it. When you want to apologize for everything that you’ve said to me, then I’ll come back, until then, go fuck yourself. -Barry_

Now that he’d written the note, Barry reaches in his closet for a travel bag. He ends up finding it in the back of the closet, and that’s when he slowly unzips it, grabbing what he needed: clothes, money, memorabilia, and a phone. After packing them into his travel bag, he zips it up, draping it over his shoulder as he runs outside. He’s running now, pushing himself faster, and faster, and faster until finally, a breach to Earth-38 opens. When he walks through the breach, he throws the Tachyon device on the other side of it, watching as the breach closes with the device inside. Now that the device was gone, Barry had no way to get back, which he didn’t mind one bit.

When Barry walks through the breach, the first thing he sees is the foreign skies above him. Upon seeing the building for Cat Co., Barry knows that he’s in National City. Barry runs to a clothing store nearby, buying civilian clothes as he changes into them. When he walks outside, he’s giddy at the fact that it was snowing here too. Now that he blended in more, Barry runs to Kara’s apartment, hoping that it was still there. He gets there about four minutes later, and that’s when he slowly knocks on the door.

Kara was sitting on the couch in her pajamas when she hears a knock at the door. Using her x-ray vision to look through the door, she’s shocked to see Barry standing outside. Kara was up in seconds, running to the door as she slowly opened it, pulling Barry in for a hug.

“Barry! I’m so happy to see you! Come in!” Kara smiles, helping Barry inside as she slowly closed the door. Once he was inside, Barry puts his bag on the table.

“The bathroom’s just down the hall if you want to get out of all those layers.” Kara informs. Nodding, Barry follows her instructions as he grabs his bag, walking into the bathroom as he changes into some warm pajamas. Now that he was changed, he returns to the living room, sitting next to Kara on the couch.

“You must be hungry. Hold on, let’s get you some food.” Kara smiles, slowly walking into the kitchen. When she gets there, she decides to make lots, and lots of nachos. After that, she places them on the table, and sits next to Barry.

“Oh, hell yeah! You are the best Kara Danvers!” Barry exclaims, biting into the nachos. Within seconds he eats all six of the plates that she made for him, and that’s when Kara chuckles.

“Well, at least I’m not the only one that eats a lot around here.” She chuckles.

“So, what are these Pot stickers I keep hearing about?” Barry asks. Kara gasps loudly at that statement.

          “You’ve never had them? Oh, you’re missing out!” She exclaims.

“Well, then I guess you’ll just have to take me out for them some time, Kara Zor-el.” Barry smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          It was the next day when Kara decides to take Barry out for Pot Stickers. When they get to the restaurant, Kara orders enough for them both, and that’s when the waitress’s eyes widened. Barry chuckles as she takes their order, and delivers it to the chef. It was about fifty minutes later when their meal was brought and they dig in. When Barry bit into it, his mouth waters. Kara was right, these things are delicious. Barry and Kara finish their meal in minutes, and that’s when she pays for it.

          “By the way, you can stay at my place in the guest room until you get up on your feet.” Kara offers. Barry’s eyes widened at that statement.

          “You’d do that?” He asks incredulously.

          “Of course! I can’t have you living on the streets!” Kara chuckles as she hands him the extra key.

          “Well, thanks Kara.” Barry smiles.

          “Well, I’ve got to go to work, but you can stop by the DEO if you want. I’d love to have you by my side.” Kara offers.

          “You know, I think I might just take you up on that offer.” Barry smiles. After that, he runs to the DEO. When Barry runs into the DEO, all the papers on the desk were blown on the floor, and everyone in the room screamed at the top of their lungs.

          “Jeez guys, it’s just me.” Barry chuckles. When Barry ran in the room, Mon-el’s eyes widened.

          “You just…he… wow you’re fast.” He stammers.

          “Oh, that’s right. Mon-el this is Barry Allen.” Alex chuckles as Barry walks over to Mon-el.

          “Nice to meet you.” Barry greets, holding out his hand. Mon-el grabs his hand and shakes it.

          “You too. So, what are you? How can you do that?” Mon-el asks. Barry walks over to a chalk board, drawing circles as he starts to explain the multiverse.

          “Right, so I’m from another Earth.” Barry starts to explain. Mon-el raises an eyebrow.

          “Really?” He asks, clearly intrigued.

          “Oh yeah, he’s from another Earth.” Winn chuckles.

          “So, there’s more than one Earth?” Mon-el asks, still not understanding.

          “All right, so, imagine there are multiple versions of Earth. one where the Nazis won World War two, one where Kennedy was never assassinated, one where we’re all evil. Anyway, all these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another.” Barry explains.

          “So, if you run fast enough, you can travel there?” Mon-el asks.

          “Exactly!” Barry smiles.

          “Well, we should probably work on getting you home. I imagine they’re looking for you.” James adds.

          “Doubt it.” Barry mutters.

          “What do you mean?” Alex asks.

          “They all hate me right now, so I doubt they’re looking for me.” Barry sighs.

          “What? Why?” Hank asks.

          “When I returned to my Earth, this other speedster named Zoom murdered my dad right in front of me. I went back in time and created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months until my memories started disappearing, and I went back in time to try to fix my mistakes, only to discover that I created a new timeline. I caused a butterfly effect, and they’re all pissed about it. So, I decided to move here.” Barry explains.

          “Well, if you are moving here, you’re welcome to join us here at the DEO. We could use your abilities.” Hank offers.

          “I’ll join, but I really don’t know what you guys do here.” Barry admits.

          “That’s okay, we’ll train you.” Alex informs.

          “Okay, but first I need to eat, I’m hungry.” Barry adds. Alex snorts at that.

          “Yep, just like Kara. Always hungry.” She chuckles.

          “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen.” Alex chuckles as Barry follows her. After that she fixes some food for him, and Barry starts eating. Alex chuckles when he eats all the food in minutes.

          “Well, we should probably train you.” Alex states.

          “You’re not planning on shooting me with an arrow, are you?” Barry jokes.

          “Uh, no? Where on Earth did you get that idea?” Alex asks.

          “Long story short, that’s how my friend Oliver decided to “train” me.” Barry chuckles. Alex raises an eyebrow.

          “Right, well that’s not how we train around here.” She mutters. After that, they walked into the training room as Alex closed the door.

          “So, what now?” Barry asks.

          “When I joined the DEO, I spent twelve hours a day for five straight months in this room. We need to know that you’re prepared for everything you might face out there.” Alex informs.

          “Right, but what are we doing?” Barry asks.

          “You’re going to fight me.” Alex answers. After that, she presses something on the wall, and that’s when the walls started glowing blue. Barry runs at Alex, preparing to knock her to the floor. Before he had the chance to move, however, she slams him to the floor.

          “How did you do that?” Barry asks.

          “Speed dampeners. Not strong enough to permanently harm you, but enough to make this a fair fight.” Alex explains. Barry is up in seconds, running at Alex. Once again, she knocks him down.

          “You’re leaving yourself wide open for a counter attack running straight at me like that. You need to get in your opponent’s blind spots.” Alex informs. After that, she goes to the other side of the room. Barry decides to run at her in an angle, hoping that it would make a difference. He doesn’t normally have this problem with his speed, so this was a lot harder than he thought it would be. To his surprise, he was able to throw Alex to the floor this time.

          “Good. You’re improving!” She smiles. They spent the rest of that day trying out different fighting techniques until they were both exhausted.

“Good training session today. Keep at this and I think you’ll be ready for your first mission in five months.” Alex smiles.

          “F-Five months?” Barry asks incredulously.

          “Well, yeah, even with your speed you still need proper training.” Alex chuckles.

   
  


  
  


 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

         It was the next day when Mon-el walks up to Barry and Kara.

         “So, I’m going out for drinks, you two wanna join me?” He offers.

         “I can’t actually get drunk so.” Barry shrugs.

         “Yeah, I can’t either.” Kara frowns.

         “Oh, believe me, where we’re going you _can_ get drunk.” Mon-el grins.

         “A drunk Barry Allen, now _this_ I have to see.” Alex grins as she follows Mon-el to the place he’s taking them to. When they get there, Barry is surprised to see aliens just hanging out in their true forms all casual like. When they all sit down, it wasn’t even two minutes before three drinks were placed in front of them.

         “Aldebaran rum. Deadly to humans, but a refreshing cocktail for the two of you.” M’gann says as she hands the drinks to Kara and Mon-el.

         “As for you, Kristokian Ale from the planet KristoTokiaAzarae.” She says as she hands the drink to Barry.

         “Did you order these?” Kara asks.

         “Did I order this thing?” Mon-el asks.

         “No, it’s from Giggles.” M’gann says as she points to a blue alien. Barry, Kara, and Mon-el turn around.

         “Oh, she’s blue.” Mon-el says as they all turn back around. Soon M’gann walks over to J’onn.

         “Your friends are nice.” She smiles.

         “Yeah, yeah. I’m lucky to have them in my life. Makes being here on Earth a little less lonely. Although, you see the guy with the Kristokian Ale? He says we live on Earth thirty-eight.” J’onn says.

         “Hey, hello? Can you stop flirt drinking for one second?” Kara pleads.

         “Okay.” Mon-el says as he puts the drink down.

         “You have been dodging me for _days_. You promised me we would talk about a job.” Kara says. Mon-el groans.

         “Even if it’s not Cat Co you have to work!” Kara insists.

         “I’ve found work.” Mon-el sighs.

         “That’s great! What is it?” Kara asks.

         “Yeah buddy, what is it?” Barry asks.

         “Um… various things, and odds. Odds and ends.” Mon-el says. Barry raises an eyebrow.

         “At least let me train you. You have all these powers and you’re not learning how to control them.” Kara insists.

         “I can control things!” Mon-el says as he sips his drink.

         “That’s dangerous! You have to know how to—” Kara was interrupted when he broke the glass.

         “In control, huh?” Barry scoffs.

         “This was not the prime example of that.” Mon-el says.

         “Sure.” Kara sighs.

         “I’ll make a trade with you. You two drink this drink, and I will train with you.” Mon-el says. Alex was sitting nearby, close enough that she could see them, but not close enough that she was in the way.

         “I don’t… I don’t think so.” Kara protests.

         “Yeah dude, what the hell?” Barry asks.

         “You scared?” Mon-el asks. They both rolled their eyes and sucked the drink down in seconds.

         “That was very quick. How do you feel?” Mon-el asks.

         “Floaty, but I’m not floating.” Kara answers.

         “I think I’m swimming, but that’s impossible because I can’t breathe underwater.” Barry says. They all start laughing.

         “You _have_ to train with me now!” Kara laughs. Suddenly Alex walks over to them and Barry grins.

         “Hey, you look like Alex!” Barry exclaims.

         “You look like my sister!” Kara exclaims.

         “Are you two slurring your words?” Alex grins.

         “Are we?” Barry asks. Kara blinks.

         “Choc-c-c-Olate.” She says, seeing if her words were slurring.

         “Spag-g-g-hetti.” Barry says, also seeing if his words were slurring.

         “Wow. Barry and Kara drunk. That’s… that’s a first.” Alex snorts.

         “Hey, have you seen—” She was interrupted by the two of them giggling.

         “I-I’m driving you home.” Alex insists. Kara laughs.

         “I’m not flying that’s for sure!” She giggles.

         “I’m not running either!” Barry giggles.

         “Right. I’m gonna talk to Maggie for a little bit, but uh, don’t go anywhere.” Alex says as she goes to talk to her. By the time they got done talking, Alex returns to see Barry and Kara covered in peanuts.

         “What did you—I don’t even wanna know. _Come on_.” Alex insists as she helps them to the car. When they get to the DEO, Kara and Barry stumbled inside.

         “I’m fine, we’re fine.” Kara giggles.

         “Yes, I’m sure you are.” J’onn says as he and Alex help Kara and Barry to a chair.

         “Everything is fine! A-Okay!” Barry laughs.

         “Let’s just take a seat.” J’onn says.

         “Hey you’re really tall!” Kara laughs as she and Barry sits down.

         “Are they drunk?” Winn asks incredously.

         “Mon-el took us to happy hour!” Barry giggles.

         “Of course, he did.” Winn sighs.

         “Hey Mon-el knows how to drink drinks!” Kara giggles.

         “Of course, he does.” Winn sighs.

         “What do you have for us Mr. Schott?” J’onn asks.

         “We found an alien ship somewhere in Greenland.” Winn answers.

         “Okay. Supergirl and I—” J’onn’s voice trailed off when Kara falls asleep. Barry was also asleep.

         “Alex and I will take the jet. Better bundle up.” J’onn says. Alex grumbles and gets dressed in winter clothes as she and J’onn walk towards the jet.

         “Make sure those two don’t do anything _stupid_.” J’onn insists.

         “Aye aye captain!” Winn waves as they walk to get in the jet. When the jet flies off, Winn gets up from his chair, going over to the med bay as he grabs some blankets, returning to Barry and Kara’s side as he wraps the blankets around their sleeping form.

         “You guys better be sober when you wake up.” Winn laughs, gently patting Barry and Kara’s back. They didn’t wake up because of course they wouldn’t. When Alex and J’onn get to Greenland, they find the ship behind an old mill. Alex grabs her gun as she and J’onn slowly approach the ship. The ship was rather large, and they could see someone inside the glass.

         “Warning: Atmospheric Conditions on this planet prove to be hazardous. This planet’s temperature is too warm for the occupant. We recommend either changing your course or shifting into a form that can handle these temperatures.” A mechanical voice speaks from the ship.

 


	4. Chapter 4

         “What should we do? Will the alien _die_ in there if we don’t get them out?” Alex asks.

         “The AI in their ship mentioned that they can shapeshift, so I don’t know.” J’onn says. They both blinked when blue skin became peach, and alien became human. They watched as the person opened their ship, and slowly looked at them. Alex blinks when she starts clicking at them. J’onn hands clothes to the woman, instructing her to put them on. She blinks at him, clicking in confusion.

         “You need to wear these on this planet. We don’t walk around naked.” He explains. She nods and puts the clothes on.

         “You need to come with us to the DEO.” J’onn says. The woman nods as she gets in the jet. Once they were inside, Alex flies back to the DEO. When they get there, Barry and Kara were still passed out.

         “Man, those drinks must have had quite the punch.” Alex laughs.

         “Mind if I take them home?” She asks as the newcomer walks in.

         “No, go ahead.” J’onn says as he helps Barry and Kara into the back of the DEO van. Once she strapped them in, she drove them home. After that she starts shaking them.

         “Kara, Barry. Wake up.” She calls. They both wake up with a grumble.

         “Hey, I can’t carry either one of you into the apartment, so you’re gonna have to _help me_ here.” Alex says. After unbuckling themselves, Barry and Kara grumbled as Alex helped them in the apartment.

         “Okay, you two will probably have a killer hangover after you sleep this off. Sorry about that.” Alex laughs. Barry cracks up.

         “Ha, I actually got _drunk_! I didn’t think I could do that anymore!” He laughs as he and Kara stumble inside. When they get there, they go to their rooms, and pass out in their bed. When Barry wakes up, he winces at the sun blaring through the windows. Shit his head was really pounding. It’s fine, chances are the hangover won’t last long. To his surprise it was gone after a minute. He cracks up and changes into new clothes. After that, he walks into the living room to find Kara sitting there with breakfast.

         “Oh hey. Your plate is on the counter.” She smiles as Barry grabs it. After that, he sits.

         “So, we got _drunk_ last night.” Barry grins.

         “ _I know_!” Kara laughs, playfully hitting his arm. Barry cracks up.

         “So, listen, I’ve been doing some thinking.” Kara says.

         “Oh?” Barry asks.

         “Would you maybe want to… start dating?” Kara offers. Barry blinks. Was Kara asking him to be her boyfriend?

         “Barry? Did I… did I say something _wrong_?” Kara asks with concern.

         “You’d really want to be my girlfriend?” Barry asks.

         “Rao yes! I’ve had feelings for you ever since the day we met, and I never got to tell you until now.” Kara admits.

         “Then yes, I will be your boyfriend, because I have feelings for you too.” Barry answers. Happy tears pour from Kara’s eyes as she pulls Barry in for a hug.

         “Kara… can’t breathe.” Barry gasps. Kara blushes and lets him go.

         “Sorry.” She laughs as they start eating. When they were done, Barry puts on his DEO uniform, and Kara goes to Cat Co. Once he was dressed he goes down to the DEO. When he walks into the building, he can’t stop smiling.

         “Okay, something happened this morning that you’re not telling us. _Spill_.” Alex insists.

         “Kara asked me to be her boyfriend.” Barry answers.

         “Cool!” Winn exclaims.

         “No, not cool, you’re dating Superman, and my sister is dating the Flash. It’s awesome.” Alex complains. Barry blinks.

         “Wait… you’re dating Clark?” He asks.

         “Uh, yeah. Have been for the past three months actually.” Winn admits.

         “ _Cool_! When do I get to meet him?” Barry asks. Winn blinks. _Well, that was unexpected._

         “Uh… I’ll talk to him and see when he can come by.” He says. Barry looks at him.

         “What?” He asks.

         “I don’t know, I just didn’t expect you to be okay with it.” Winn admits. Barry frowns.

         “Winn, why on Earth would you think I wouldn’t be _okay_ with it?” Barry asks.

         “Because I’m a man and he’s an alien?” Winn asks. Barry looks at him.

         “Look, Winn, I don’t care about that stuff, okay? I promise you.” He says, trying to reassure him. Winn nods.

         “Well, I have someone for you to meet. Come on.” J’onn insists as he shows Barry to the alien prisoners. When he gets there, he’s met by a peach-skinned, red haired, brown eyed woman. She looks at Barry and clicks at him.

         “I… I’m sorry I don’t understand.” He apologizes.

         “Language… no speak.” She finally answers. Barry nods.

         “We’ll have to teach her.” He insists. J’onn nods and reads the newcomer’s mind, hoping to pick up on the language she speaks. Barry, meanwhile heads down to continue his training. This time he was fighting Mon-el.

         The speed force dampeners were activated, and he runs at him at an angle. He ends up grabbing Mon-el’s arm and knocking him to the floor.

         “Well, that’s impressive.” Mon-el says as he gets up. They spend the rest of the day practicing various fighting moves as part of Barry’s training. By the end of the training session, Kara finally walks into the building. Barry smiles and runs up to her.

         “Kara! You’re finally here!” He exclaims. Kara cracks up and hands him four bags of Chinese food.

         “Oh, _you_ are the best!” He smiles as they start eating together. Everyone cracks up.

         “Aw, they’re so cute together.” Alex coos. Barry ignores them as he eats his food, and Kara grabs his hand. She giggles when Barry gets food on his face. By the end of the day, Alex walks over to Barry.

         “Hey. I’m glad Kara has you.” She says as she sits next to him.

         “Shouldn’t you be giving me the: you ever hurt her, I’ll kill you, speech?” Barry asks. Alex cracks up.

         “Well, yeah, but I don’t think you will. Also, next month you’ll be training with weapons.” She informs.


	5. Chapter 5

         The presence of Barry Allen has been missing from Star Labs for three days now, and Caitlin was frustrated. Cisco hasn’t even mentioned Barry’s absence. Can he really not put aside his anger long enough to see that Barry is _missing_? She storms into the lab and snatches a screwdriver out of his hand.

         “I was _using_ that!” Cisco shouts.

         “Have you noticed anyone _missing_ lately?” Caitlin spats.

         “What Barry? He’s _fine_. He’s probably just avoiding me.” Cisco scoffs. Caitlin glares at him.

         “Get your ass down to Barry’s house, and _make sure_ he’s alive, or so help me, I will shove this screwdriver _so far up your_ —” She threatens.

         “Okay! I get the picture. Relax!” Cisco says as he breaches himself there. When he gets to Barry’s house, he frowns. The place was covered in dust, and it looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in days. What if… what if Caitlin was right, and Barry _was_ missing?

         Wouldn’t he deserve it, though? After what he did to Dante? Cisco shakes his head. _No one_ deserves to go missing. He checks every room until he gets to Barry’s old bedroom. It was empty, except for a folded-up sheet of paper on the nightstand with Cisco’s name on it. It was Barry’s handwriting. Cisco frowns and opens the paper to discover a letter inside.

         _Well Cisco, I’m finally giving you what you want. I know how much you hate me, how much you wish that I was dead, how much you despise me. Don’t worry, you’ll never have to see me again, not that you care of course. You couldn’t care less whether I was alive or not, so it’s not like you’ll care when you read this letter. Why am I writing this you ask?_

         Dried tears were on the paper, and scrawled handwriting.

         _Well, to be honest, I don’t know. I guess in a way, I’m writing this to spite you. You were my friend once, but now? Well, it’s obvious that you hate me. Why else would you have cared so little when my life was in danger?_

_You didn’t care when Killer Frost froze me, you just ran straight to her, not even bothering to stop and make sure that I was alright. You just told me to start vibrating, and assumed that I would be just fine._

         Cisco frowns. Barry, that’s not— _wasn’t it_ though? You know that cold is bad for speedsters, you have no excuse.

         _Yep, you guessed it: I’m leaving. I’m leaving, and you’ll never have to see me again, happy? Who am I kidding, of course you are. You’re probably saying good riddance whilst reading this letter._

_Not that you will, but don’t come after me. I’m tired of being chastised for a simple mistake made in a moment of weakness. I was grieving too, but did you care about that? No. You called me a terrible person because I went back in time to fix what was broken, and got my family back. You called me a terrible person because I went back in time and saved my mother._

_You called me selfish for saving my family, and you accused me of murdering Dante, when it was a drunk driver that killed your brother. You’ve spent months tearing me down, and you know what? I’m sick of it. When you want to apologize for everything that you’ve said to me, then I’ll come back, until then, go fuck yourself. -Barry_

         He’s up in seconds, putting the note in his pocket. He’s running outside the house, in a panic. _No, no, no. I did this! I fucking did this!_

He breaches himself to Star Labs, and hands Caitlin the letter.

         “Hey, whoa where’s the fire!” Caitlin asks as she reads the letter.

         _Well Cisco, I’m finally giving you what you want. I know how much you hate me, how much you wish that I was dead, how much you despise me. Don’t worry, you’ll never have to see me again, not that you care of course. You couldn’t care less whether I was alive or not, so it’s not like you’ll care when you read this letter. Why am I writing this you ask?_

_Well, to be honest, I don’t know. I guess in a way, I’m writing this to spite you. You were my friend once, but now? Well, it’s obvious that you hate me. Why else would you have cared so little when my life was in danger?_

_You didn’t care when Killer Frost froze me, you just ran straight to her, not even bothering to stop and make sure that I was alright. You just told me to start vibrating, and assumed that I would be just fine._

_Yep, you guessed it: I’m leaving. I’m leaving, and you’ll never have to see me again, happy? Who am I kidding, of course you are. You’re probably saying good riddance whilst reading this letter._

_Not that you will, but don’t come after me. I’m tired of being chastised for a simple mistake made in a moment of weakness. I was grieving too, but did you care about that? No. You called me a terrible person because I went back in time to fix what was broken, and got my family back. You called me a terrible person because I went back in time and saved my mother._

_You called me selfish for saving my family, and you accused me of murdering Dante, when it was a drunk driver that killed your brother. You’ve spent months tearing me down, and you know what? I’m sick of it. When you want to apologize for everything that you’ve said to me, then I’ll come back, until then, go fuck yourself. -Barry_

         Caitlin frowns.

         “Cisco, look, I know you’re hurt, _I know_ you want someone to blame for Dante’s death, but the truth is, is that the _only_ person at fault was that drunk driver. Can you _please_ put aside your animosity towards Barry long enough to make sure he’s alright?” She pleads.

 

        

        

 

        

 

 

 

 


End file.
